GRowing Up, Growing Old
by Rozz
Summary: The lives of Sara and Grissom. GSR, duh. About growing up and growing old. Just a little bit of marshmellowy cheesyness. New chapter comes with a new rating, please mind
1. Chapter 1

Growing up, Growing old.

The story of the lives of Gil and Sara Grissom.

A/N- Hope you guys like it!!

Sara walked through the halls of the lab with a glare on her face. If one more person-

"Hey, Sara, Looking like it's any day now!" Greg mentioned, walking up to her.

"AAGHHHH!" Sara yelled as she stood there with her hands clenched.

"Sara! What's going on?! Is it hapening! Grissom's gonna kill me!"

"Not if I kill you first!" She yelled back.

"Sara?!" Grissom called from behind her. She turned towards him with a beeting face.

"What's gong on?! Is it now! did your-"

"GET HIM OUT OF MY FACE!" Sara yelled, pointing at Greg.

"What did I do?!"

"GREG!" Grissom yelled, glaring at the former-tech.

Greg backed up with his hands held up before running down the hall. Sara still stood there, glaring at anyone who looked at her. Besides Grissom of course. He placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her into the break room so she could sit on the couch. He rolled a chair over in front of her and sat, taking her hands.

"What did Greg do?"

"He commented on me. Just like every other person in here."

"Every other person in her what, big momma?" Nick walked in for a cup of coffee. Sara glared at him.

"You would know, wouldn't you cowboy?!"

"Hey, now, no need to let the hormones take over," He joked as he left the room.

"SEE!" Sara pointed a finger. Grissom lowered her arm.

"Sara...I really think you should go home. I mean, look at you. Any day now and you could-"

"NOT YOU TOO!" Sara rolled his chair out of the way as she stormed off to the one person who she knew could understand. That's right, she headed to the office of Catherine Willows.

"Cath?"

"What's the problem now?" She sighed and signed another paper.

"Everybody is the matter! How did YOU deal with it?"

"I locked myseld in the bathroom and soaked in the tub with a book."

Sara relaxed in her chair, "That does sound good."

"Then go, nobody is keeping you here except yourself. I know Grissom wants to kick you out the door and make you lie down for the next few weeks."

"Like that'll ever happen."

"That's what I told him," Catherine sipped at her coffee cup and Sara gazed at it longingly.

Catherine caught her and extended the cup, "Want some, decafe?"

Sara stared at the cup longer, "Uhh, no, I'm going home to have some tea. Thanks."

Sara left Catherine's office much calmer. She tried to not notice everyone as she walked out the building. Once she was outside by the car, she remembered how Grissom and stolen the keys from her. She had no choice but to call him.

"Grissom."

"Gil? I need the keys."

"Going somewhere?"

"Home. I talked to Cath."

"Thank you. I'll be out to drive you in a second."

Grissom hung up the phone before she could protest. Two minutes later and he was outside.

"You don't have to drive me everywhere. I know how to get home."

"I know, but I want to."

Sara buckled her seat and heard him mutter, "I don't even think you could reach the pedals."

Only then did she punch him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Up, Growing Old Ch2

GGGGGGGGGGG

Sara yelled as Grissom ran around the room.

"GIIIIIL! WHERE'S CATHERINE!"

"She's coming, she's coming. Just stay calm and breathe."

"YOU BREATHE!"

Grissom grabbed the bag he was looking for and smiled up at his wife. She gave him a contorted face.

"Okay, okay, I'm fine now."

"And that was a little one."

Catherine burst in the door.

"HEY! Holding in there Sar? Let's go."

Catherine and Grissom escorted Sara out to the car. Grissom was sitting in the back seat with her while Catherine did a demon-drive towards the hospital.

"AAHHHHHHH! CAT DRIVE FASTER!" Sara yelled as she nearly broke Grissom's hand.

"Hand in there. How far apart?"

"That one? I'd say about two minutes."

They pulled up to the hospital emergency room and Catherine jumped out of the car so that she could help Sara out. Once she was out, she wouldn't stop gripping her hand.

"Sara, you gotta let go, I have to go park the car."

"Have Gil do it!"

Catherine turned to Grissom, "Think you can handle it?"

Grissom nodded and took the keys. Sara was givin a wheel chair and told to wait just a second. They were then (After several rude remarks to the nurse from Sara) giving a room in the maternity ward.

"WHERE"S GIL!" Sara screamed and started freaking out. Catherine ran out the room to find him. Grissom was walking down the hall asking himself why Sara would want Catherine over him when she came running up.

"What are you doing?! Let's go! Sara's going crazy for you!" Grissom followed Catherine to the room were he took Sara's hand. About an hour later, and Sara was in the delivery room. Grissom, of course, was with her.

Catherine was waiting in the lobby with coffee when Warrick and Nick showed up

"Hey. How is she?" Warrick asked after hugs were exchanged.

"Good. About to kill someone. A certain someone. She's in there now, can't you hear her?"

The three laughed as Greg walked up and they filled him in.

Meanwhile...

Sara grabbed at Grisrom with all her might as the pain washed over her. She was going to die. Just like this. Somebody had thrown a stick of dinamite in her and now she was going to explode.

"GIL YOU ARE GETTING A VISECTOMY AFTER THIS!" She yelled at him as she pushed again.

"If you pull this off, honey, I'll do whatever you want me too."

KKKKKKK

Sara was holding the little bundle when they walked in. The whole team, plus Brass.

Grissom greeted them and Sara smiled up tiredly. Her hair was still plastered to her face with the remains of sweat and she still had red eyes and tracks down her face where tears had streamed, but still she was beautiful. As was the new Grissom.

"I would like you all to meet my new daughter, Alexis Madison Grissom," Grissom smiled.

"Lexi for short," Sara kept her smile. 

"She's beautiful," cried Catheirne, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Sara handed the newborn over.

The little babe continued to sleep as Catherine rocked back and forth.

Sara moved over so that Grissom could sit down on the bed next to her. She laid her head on the arm which went around her shoulders and kissed him. He kissed back and Greg gagged in the back of the room.

Everyone laughed lightly and conversation continued.

"So, Grissoms, are you ready for this?" Brass smiled over Catherine's shoulder.

"I beleive that I have waited long enough," Grissom smiled.

"Sara?" Everyone turned to her expectantly. Sara, though, had fallen asleep with her head in the crook of Grissom's arm.

"Yes, birth is a tiring act," Catherine agreed with the sleeping form. The nurse came into the room and found Sara asleep.

"If you all wouldn't mind filing out into the hall, I beleive that the new momma would like her rest."

Everybody agreed, and after Catherine had handed the baby over to Grissom, they all left. Grissom was talking to the baby about how beautiful and smart she would be when Sara stirred.

"Where's everbody go?"

"They left. You need your rest."

Sara smiled over at her husband and child.

"She's beautiful."

"Just like her mom."

"Hey guys?" Catherine had entered the room. "Smile!"

Both smiled as Catherine flashed a picture of the happy family.

A/N- Hey, guys, leave my science alone, but I don't know about birth beside the fact that they hurt like HELLLL! 


	3. Chapter 3

GUGO 3

Grissom was holding the baby carrier and had Sara wrapped in the other arm as they stepped into their house.

"Welcome home Lexi. What do you think?"

The sleeping baby stayed that way. Proud parents smiled down at her.

"Let's let her sleep," Sara yawned as Grissom placed the carrier on the table.

"What about you? You have to sleep sometime too, remember?"

"I know, I know, I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Look at her. I'm here, just go upstairs and sleep some, okay?"

"Fine," Sara kissed him sleepily and then fled upstairs.

"It's just you and me now," Grissom smiled as he picked out a book and sat at the table to read. He was too distracted. Even though Alexis was sleeping, she was too beautiful to be true.

After about thirty minutes, she decided to wake up and start crying.

Grissom picked her up out of the carrier, cooing to her so she didn't wake Sara.

"Gil? What's going on?" Too late.

Sara came down the steps rubbing her eyes.

"I think someone's hungry," Grissom yelled over the screaming.

Sara took Lexi from him and nestled her against her chest as Grissom eyed Sara.

"Close your mouth, I feel like I'm carrying water jugs."

"It's science. I love science."

She smirked at him. Alexis finished in a few minutes and Grissom burped her.

"Now what?" Sara asked.

"Now, we, uh, call Catherine?"

"Good idea."

Sara picked up the phone and dialed Catherine.

"Willows."

"Hey, Cath, it's Sara."

"Hey, how's Allie?"

"Where did you come up with that? Her name is Alex or Alexis or Lexi. I dont like Allie. It's sounds like a barbie doll."

"Jeez, grumpy. I now how it is. What are you calling about?"

"Yeah, well...What do we do with her? The answers are not in the books about entertaining a newborn."

"Sara! Are you joking me?! She eats, she sleeps, she craps. That's it!"

"Really?" Sara looked over at Grissom and Alexis, who was falling asleep in his arms, "I guess you were right."

"See. When's Grissom coming back to work. The boys are competing on who is more masculin."

"Have fun with that. Hold on, I'll let you talk to him."

Sara and Grissom exchanged baby for phone. Sara headed upstairs to put Alex in her bed.

"Hey, Catherine."

"Hey, I hear you two have no idea what you're doing?"

"That's not true."

"Uh-huh. When are you coming back to work?"

"I don't know. I do have three months vacation stored up, you know."

"That's not true. You and Sara both took two weeks off, remember?"

"That's right." Grissom was just recalling the honeymoon of a lifetime, "I guess I'll be back in two weeks. That enough time?"

"If Sara doesn't kick you out before then."

"She wouldn't kick me out."

"You have never delt with new mothers before, have you?"

A/N- It took me about two weeks to figure that was all newborns did. The only person that didn't hate me and my new husband at that point was his mother, who was reliezed he finally got married and started a family. I son't know why though, he wasn't that old. 


	4. Chapter 4

Growing Up, Growing old.

HHHHHHH

After two weeks of being asked if she was alright, needed anything, being told to sleep, and not worry about anything, Sara was not all that depressed of Grissom going back to work on the night shift.

Everything had been fine when Grissom left. This was not the case when he arrived back home.

Baby books, clothes, toys, and various other items were strewn about everywhere. He walked to everyroom in the house before he found mother and child curled up on His and Sara's bed.

He saw that Sara's eyes were red rimmed. Walking over to the side of the bed, he gently kneeled over and brushed a strand of hair away from Sara's face.

She stirred and looked up at him.

"What happened?"

She sniffled a little, "She wouldn't stop crying and I didn't know what to do, and didn't want to call you because it was your first day back in two weeks, and when you left I saw how happy you were to be going back-"

He shoosed her and gently kissed her forehead, "You know you can call anytime that you need help.Alex is mine too."

Lowering their eyes, both looked down at the tiny bundle. Grissom layed down next to them, gently holding a little hand which tightened around one of his fingers.

Sara spoke after a little bit, "She's so small."

"Yeah."

"Gil, I have a daughter. We have a daughter."

"I know," He smiled slightly. Grissom and Sara slowly fell into sleep with their daughter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sara awoke the next morning with the baby looking up at her. She turned over her shoulder to see Grissom's face in the pillow next to them. Slowly, she slipped out of his arms to change Lexi's diaper and feed her.

She cooed down to her, making her babble.

"Are you going to be good for mommy today? I hope so. You can be a crazy baby when you want to be can't you? Yeah, I know."

The were rocking in the rocking chair when Grissom entered the room.

"Hey there, beautiful ladies." He kissed both of their foreheads. He kneeled next to the chair.

"Do you want me to stay home today?" Grissom asked. Sara shook her head, "Of course not. You go. We'll be fine today."

"I hope so." Grissom left the room to get ready for work. After some breakfast, he made his way out the door telling Sara, "If there is any trouble at all, call me. If you don't and something happens I will stay home for another week."

"I hear you. Bye darling."

"Bye. Bye Alex."

Grissom headed to work.

JJJJJJJJJJ

While sitting in his office, some people stopped by.

Catherine plopped in the chair across from him, "Hey, Gil. How's the baby doing?"

"Fine."

"Good, how's Sara doing?"

"She's getting restless."

"Oh, I bet. Has she gotten the baby blues yet?"

"Yes, she's gotten over it though."

"That's good."

"Definately. She still get's annoyed at being woken up every two or three hours."

"Well, that's to be expected. Call if you guys need anything."

Catherine left Grissom to do some paperwork.

DDDDDDD

That day, Grissom and Sara decided to bath the baby. They did so, as gently as they could. She cried a little, but it was overall very good.


	5. Chapter 5

GUGO Chapter 5

A/N- I hope you guys don't mind me jumping forward a bit

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Sara and Grissom had the party all set up. Paper cups and plates and food and a cake and a present pile, and almost anything that could be thought of for a one years old's birthday party.

And pretty soon, all of Alex's aunts and uncles started to show up. Everyone swooned around the birthday girl, who was apparently starting to feel a little overwhelmed because she started hitting Nick in the nose and pulling Catherine's hair.

Sara had yet to go back to work, and it was starting to get to her, so they took the oppurtunity to discuss the matter while they weren't going to be disturbed by Lexi screaming or Grissom's work.

Sara was in the kitchen with Grissom, "I don't see what the big deal is, she's a year old Gil. It's not like we wouldn't be raising her."

"We agreed that someone was going to stay home with her."

"Yeah, then you take a year off of work, I can't keep this up Grissom, my mind can only go so far on Forensic Magazines and the Discovery Channel."

"How about you come back only on the days when I'm off and can watch her?"

"That's not fair, you never take days off, you hate taking days off."

"Only temporarily until we figure out where to go from here. Maybe even some days the guys wouldn't mind babysitting."

Sara smirked, then smiled at Grissom, "Okay... for now."

The shared a kiss and joined the others outside.

Sara immediately picked up the baby girl, proclaiming that a change of diaper was in order.

Once she got back, she saw the present mountain that had accumulated.

"Guys, what were you thinking?" She asked the group as she approached, Lexi babbling in her arms.

"You only get a first birthday once, we had to make sure it was done right," Brass explained.

Grissom laughed, taking Lexi back.

"DAAAAA!" She yelled, covering his face with her hands.

"Yes?" Grissom answered.

She started chattering until Grissom's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"No, I can't really come in right now."

He was not really listening to the other line as he watched Lexi in his arms. She reached for the phone, grabbing it away from Grissom and putting it to her own ear.

"Hi."

Ecklie was not very amused by this, but all he could get out of the phone was a series of little 'hi's' and inconsistent babbling. He ended the conversation that he hoped to have.

Everyone watched Lexi, as she kept babbling on the phone and then got bored, pointing to the ground.

Grissom put her down and she took off. The group followed her and Grissom went to see how Sara was doing with the cake in the kitchen.

"Hey," he smiled, watching her collect forks and plates and a knife.

"Hey, yourself," She smiled over her shoulder, walking over to the glass door to watch the group swoon over her daughter. Grissom came to stand behind her, wrapping his hand around her waist.

"Mmmm, Sara."

Sara leaned back and after a couple of minutes, left to return to get cake preparations. Grissom followed her, turning her around and kissing her.

She replied enthusiastically, proding Grissom's tongue with her own. This kept going until both felt a need for air.

"Sara."

"Hey, babe."

He began to kiss her neck as she pressed against the countertop, eyes closed.

He planted another kiss on her lips, willing her to open her eyes. When she did she stared back into deep pools of blue.

"I want to have another."

"Kid? A- Another kid?"

He smiled, kissing her deeply again. Sara moaned into his mouth, and he placed her an the edge of the sink.

"I don't think the guys would appreciate it it we worked on it right now," Sara mentioned.

Grissom stopped his minstrations, "So that means you?"

"I- uh, don't know?"

"Are you asking me if you don't know, are saying that you don't know?"

"I don't know. Things are just going back to normal, and I finally have a chance to be back at the lab, and Alex is turning one, and-"

Grissom could see she was getting worked up over this, and tried to calm her down, "Sara, it's a mutual agreement, if you don't want another child, then we won't, I just thought it would be nice, because well...I love it when you get morning sickness-"

"How sweet," Sara smirked.

"I love it when I see your abdomen swell, I love seeing Alex in the yard with everyone, and I love the thought of culminating our love. I would have an exorbanent amount of children with you Sara Grissom."

"Uh, hold on one, maybe two, three at the most," Sara smirked, hushing Grissom."

She leaned down to continue their kissing.

Greg walked into the kitchen to find his boss and coworked making out.

"Oh, man, do you have to do that on the counter?" He asked, sheilding his eyes.

"We could go upstairs if you want," Sara half-joked, looking at Grissom as she slid from the counter down his chest. His eye had grown another shape of blue.

Greg put his hand down to find them standing that way, having a stare down.

"Okay, Catherine sent me in here to see if you needed help with anything."

Sara smirked, removing her eyes from Grissom's to look at the floor.

"Yeah, here," Sara moved over to the plates and cups, giving them to Greg who took them outside.

She gave Grissom the duty of carrying the cake out and grabbed the silverware herself.

"This isn't over with," he called as she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Growing up Growing old

HHHHHHHHH

Sara was sitting in the break room excitedly, waiting for Catherine. It was her first day back, and Grissom was at home with Alex.

"Hey, Darling," Nick smiled as he walked in, "Nice to see you back."

"Oh, it's good to be back. I've been here for a while."

"When did you come in?"

"Two hours before shift started. You know, went to my locker, went around the labs, helped with some processing, got some coffee, stopped by Gil's office."

"You sound pretty busy already," Warrick smiled, joining the other two.

"Well, I can't help it, I can't wait to get back in the field."

Greg also greeted everyone as he entered.

Catherine strolled in to the breakroom a little bit later, getting some coffee before starting to hand out assignments.

"Okay, so, Nick and Warrick, you have a homicide. I have a trick roll, and Greg you and Sara will continue with your case.

"What?!" Both answered.

"Okay, lets get out there."

"Wait, wait a minute, there has to be a mistake," Sara caught Catherine before she left.

"I was on that case so-lo, I don't need a babysitter!" Greg complained.

"Sorry guys, there's nothing I can do about it, direct orders."

"No, no no no no, Nobody's going anywhere, don't you dare leave because I am going out in the feild tonight with a fresh case."

Sara went to the locker room and whipped out her phone.

Grissom picked up his phone for the call he was expecting, "Hello?"

"Gil, you told Catherine to keep me in the lab! We agreed that I would go back to work today."

"You are at work."

"No, Gil, I'm in the lab, you know I meant that I wanted to be in the feild."

"Maybe you could ease into it, you know, start out helping Greg with his hit and run and then move onto bigger things."

"Like what, you want to start me off in the lab so I don't screw up, this isn't going to work. Goodnight," Sara hung up the phone, ignoring it when he tried to call her back.

She stormed into the break room, seeing that everyone was still there.

"Hey, guys, Warrick, Nick, ready to go?"

The exchanged a glance as she picked up her recently polished kit.

"If you try to stop me, I will shoot you, and you will be the first of many tonight, lets go," Sara grabbed the slip of paper from Warrick's hand, heading out the door with them trailing.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sara had a very good shift, blending seemlessly into a routine that had been sorely missed. She breezed home, taking off her shoes inside the door.

Grissom greeted her, "Hey, how was it?"

"Uh, no. I'm still angry at you, so much so that you're sleeping on the couch tonight," She smiled at him.

"Sara, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"That is just so sweet. Maybe you can tell it to the t.v.?"

She grabbed some blankets from the hall closet and dumbed them on the couch. Then she checked on the sleeping baby and took a shower, dropping into bed.

KKKKKKKKKK

Awakening the next morining, Sara went through the routine of getting Alex dressed, getting breakfast, and cleaning up the house a little. Grissom had already left for work.

When he had told Catherine that Sara had made him sleep on the couch, she laughed at him and said several things which amounted to 'I told you so.'

Grissom got home that night to find Lexi already bathed, Pj-ed and sleeping. Sara was the same, shifting occasionally in their bed. She had apparently felt the bed move and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed?"

She groaned, then said, "You better stay on your side. If you touch me you're going to end up on the floor."

And try as he might, Grissom ended up drifting to her side, wrapping his arms around her.

She got up, saying, "I warned you," Before leaving the room with the comforter and a pillow.

Grissom sighed, eventually falling back to sleep.

JJJJJJ

The next day, Grissom called in sick, and asked Greg to watch Alex on his day off. Grissom went to the food store and, thanks to Sara's odd scheduling, returned home while she was out running errands.

When she opened the door and placed Alex down, she instantly went over to hug her dad's legs, he smiled, picking up the young girl.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"I want to have a night alone with you. Greg is on his way to pick Lexi up and we need to talk."

Sara frowned, but then asked Lexi, "Do you want to help pack a bag to go to Uncle Greg's?"

She squirmed excitedly to get down, and took Sara's hand on the way to her room.

A bag was packed and Greg showed up to pick up Alex. Grissom had dinner started and brought Sara, who was sitting on the couch, a glass of wine.

He sat next to her, quitely sipping his own.

"Sara, I know that I shouldn't have done that, but I really did just want to make sure you were safe. I had the best intentions, I swear."

"'The best intentions are often fraught with dissapointment'," She quoted, taking another drink.

"Gil Grissom," He smiled.

"I just don't understand why you had to go behind my back, call Catherine, and tell her to keep my in the lab. You could have just asked me."

"I didn't think you would listen. It would break your heart if I asked you to stay in the lab, I saw you cleaning your kit for at least two hours."

"So you thought not having to face me would hurt me less."

"No."

"So it would hurt you less?" Sara already knew the answer.

He nodded.

"Well that's just great, Gil. I think that I am going to take a bath and go to bed. Have fun eating alone."

"Wait. Please Sara. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Sara stood with her wine glass in hand.

"If you do that again, I will not speak to you for a very long time," She said seriously, then started joking as she made her way back to the couch, "Might even move in with Greg. Possible out of the state with Lexi. Change our names, get plastic surgery."

Both were laughing as she slid next to him.

"Then I'll be sure not to screw up again," He smiled. He gently took her face in the palm of his hand. His lips found hers, gently pressing on them. The kitchen timer binged, and he pulled back.

They shared a nice dinner with many laughs and smiles. 


	7. Chapter 7

Growing Up Growing old 7

JJJJJJJJJJJ

Sara had gotten into a normal, or semi-normal, work schedule. She had just gotten home to find Grissom and Alex having some dinner. Or trying to. There was a giant mess, as was expected whenever Lexi was going to be near food. She smiled widely when she saw Sara enter the room.

"Did she eat anything?"

"Not really."

"Well, that's good enough for me. Do you want to give her a bath, I'm exhausted?"

"Sure."

Grissom scooped the girl up and brought her to the bathroom. Sara got herself a glass of water and started to clean up the mess. After that she decided to get some laundry done. She had the next day off, and did not want to spend it doing chores.

As she folded the last of the clothes and put them into a basket to be delivered to rooms, Grissom came to stand behind her.

"Oh, I'm all ready to discuss something that doesn't involve a one sided conversation with myself."

Sara laughed at him, and put the basket on top of the washer.

"Hey, don't feel too bad, you get to go to work tomorrow," She smiled, "but I'm ready for your adult talk anyway."

She started to walk towards the bedroom, ready to take a shower, but slowed when she felt his hands grasp her shoulders. He walked the way with her as he massaged her shoulders. She groaned and almost walked into a wall.

"Whoa there," he smiled, leading her straight through the hallway. They turned off into their room, closing the door behind them. They both slowly stripped on their way to the shower. Sara turned on the water and tested it as Grissom kissed her spine.

When she stepped in, she let the hot water slide over her, before turning and smiling as Grissom. He looked her up and down before stepping in himself. He went straight for her, but before he could start anything, she pushed him into one of the seats that their shower had.

She sat directly on his lap, letting her bottom bump against his growing erection. When his hands went to touch her, she stilled them, making him put them down. Instead she allowed her own hands roam over herself. She massaged her breats until they had hard peaks, all the time grinding her hips against his.

She left one hand to caress, while the other dove down into thick curls, massaging herself with a moan. She allowed her head to roll back onto Grissom's shoulder, her eyes closed as she began to kiss his neck. His member was hot and stiff under her, and she quickened her own pace.

One of her fingers slid into her opening, and then anothr, making her gasp. Soon, her fingers where working at a blur, her moans escalating. When Grissom couldn't restrain himself any longer, his hand joined both of hers, and his mouth descended to her shoulder, biting and licking.

Sara came hard, her body rocking with Grissom's, and shivering with pleasure that rippled through her. As her waves passed, she dropped down to her knees, the water still flowing against her skin.

She laid kisses up and down Grissom's thighs and his hands wound in her hair. She kissed his throbbing dick, letting the tip dip into her mouth before pulling away. She reached over to the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into her palm. Without warning, she connect her palm with the calm syrup to his groin, making his gasp and wriggle in her grin.

She starting moving her hand up and down his shaft, feeling it thump under her grip. Grissom couldn't help but push his hips into it. Sara tightened her grip, and increased her pace. Before he came, she removed her hand. He groaned, but before he knew it, her hot mouth was on him, sucking so hard he thought he might come right then.

Her skilled tongue knew the exact tricks that would make him insane. she swirled around the tip, and then pulled back and licked the underside, cupping his balls at the same time. When her mouth came only to his tip, and Sara sucked as hard as she could, Grissom yelled out involuntarily.

She removed her mouth and stood up, continued by washing a little, and then turned the water off. She stepped out and grabbed a towel, waiting in the bedroom for Grissom to join her.

Sara sat on the bed drying her hair with her towel. Grissom continued to dry himself off, and joined Sara on the bed. Sara grinned and grabbed a tie that Grissom had left on the floor. She crawled over to him on the bed, pushing him on his back.

"You trust me?" She questioned huskily.

"Of course," he whispered back.

She took the scarf and tied it around his eyes, making him blind to the rest of the world. He didn't feel anything for a little while, just the sheets under him and the cooled air. He heard Sara walking around the room. He felt the bed dip on both sides, and then felt Sara straddle his chest.

Her lips came to his with the taste of chocolate on them. Her tongue massaged his own, making him groan. He reached out and touched her, his other senses intensified. He felt like he could feel every tiny hair on her body. She ran her hands down his arms, making him shiver.

She got off of him and off the bed. After a few seconds he nearly jumped at the cold air that was blown over his groin. It was followed by the light touch that he tought would be silk. He groaned at the sensation when she did it again. After the third time, she came back and covered his body with hers, her heat a few centimeters away from his aching cock.

She whispered things into his ear that he never thought he would her Sara ever say.

"What do you say, Dr. Grissom? How bad do you want to fuck me right now? You want your thick cock to enter me don't you? You can feel me against you, and you want it so bad, I can feel it." She ground against him, coating him with her thick juices. "Could you handle it if your full dick slid into me right now? God, Gil, I am so wet and hot for you." He felt her hot breathe against his ear. Her ramblings nearly made him explode.

She sat up more and put a hand on his heated penis. She guided his tip into her before slamming her hips down. They both moaned at the sensation. She began to ride him slowly, he could feel her breasts against his chest with every hump. After several torturously sweet minutes, she reached for his hands and intwined there fingers, coming to a more frantic rate as she rode him for all he was worth.

Grissom's blindfold slipped off and he saw Sara with her mouth open and eyes closed tightly, making expressions of pleasure. She opened her eyes and they slammed their lips together as they both came, stifling their screams as stars danced behind both of their eyes.

They both collapsed against each other, breathing in pants. He had spurted all of his juices inside of her and now was softening. She allowed him to pull out of her, and then wrapped him in her arms. He did they same and they rested until they drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
